mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Tattaglia Family
The Tattaglia Family are a family of the Sicilian Mafia that was counted among the Five/Six Families of France during the 2008's-11's. It was founded in 1992 by Don Samuele Tattaglia, who was a brutal yet weakened man. The family reached its power in 2009, after it controlled the narcotics trade and took over all of Little Town and Crazy Town, but declined in 2013 when it's bosses Osvaldo Altobello and Rico Tattaglia were assassinated near Liberty Island, New York, United States of America. They are now currently led by Luigi Tattaglia, Don Tattaglia's oldest secret son. History The Tattaglia family was founded in 1992 by Samuele Tattaglia, who was a ganglord with lots of power. Tattaglia became allies with the Cuneo Family and Barzini Family. The Tattaglias were mostly enemies with the Stracci Family and Corleone Family. The Tattaglia family reached the height of its power in 2007 actually, following the Little Town War, where Underboss Bruno Tattaglia took over most of Little Town from the Corleones. They were undoubtedly the weakest of the five families of France City, and the Corleones were only in a dark period in their history. But the Tattaglia family were pretty powerful following their investment with drugs, having connections with Virgil Sollozzo. When Sollozzo was killed in 2010 by Michael Corleone in February, the Tattaglias, Barzinis, Cuneos, and Straccis lost most of their money and the Corleones were enemies of all of the families, during what was called The Five Families Mob War. The Tattaglias lost power in mid 2010 when Bruno Tattaglia was killed by Charlie Trapani, a Soldier in the Corleone Family, and the Tattaglias lost the war after Don Tattaglia and all of his made men, including son and underboss Johnny Tattaglia, were killed. From then till 2013, they were led by Osvaldo Altobello and Rico Tattaglia, Osvaldo being an old ally of the Tattaglias. However, Rico and Osvaldo conspired with others to kill Michael Corleone and take over France City, but were assassinated in 2013 in New York and the family was led by Alejandro Burromuerto and Luigi Tattaglia. In mid 2015, Alejandro was killed by Aldo der Lertrich. There are currently 25 members only alive of the Tattaglia family and have hideout in the Old Town Industrial Park, one of them is also Willie Sissy, the Corleone traitor who still hasn't been suspected of his betrayal. In the video game In the video game, the Tattaglias are the secondary enemies. They are the weakest family, despite owning the territories of Crazy Town and Little Town, the only family to have two territories at the start of the game. The Tattaglias are led in the field by Underboss Bruno Tattaglia, but have capable family members to assist them. They are indicated with yellow suits. Members *Don - Samuele Tattaglia (killed), Osvaldo Altobello (killed), Rico Tattaglia (killed), Alejandro Burromuerto (acting, killed), Luigi Tattaglia *Lawyer - Freddie Nobile (killed), Osvaldo Altobello (promoted to Don), unknown *Underboss - Bruno Tattaglia (killed), Johnny Tattaglia (killed), Rico Tattaglia (promoted to Don), unknown *Capo - Luigi Fusco (killed) *Capo 2 - Giovanni Armanno (killed) *Capo 3 - Rudolph Tattaglia (killed) *Capo 4 - Kelly Berry (killed) *Capo 5 - Walter Manetti (killed) *Soldiers - Donny Marinelli (killed), Giorgio Russo (former, killed), Massimo Forletti (killed), Tony Jacobs, many more *Spy - Alejandro Burromuerto (declared himself acting Don), Francesco Manetti (killed), Sparta *Assassin - Salvatore Manetti (killed), Norm Felichelli (left the mafia) *Security Guard - Jim Reed (threeside, killed), Thomas Elliot *Wise Guy - Michael Soleri (killed), Willie Sissy (officially a mole) *Truck Driver - Jones Van Damm (killed), Lazlo Valentin (killed), *Workers - Jim Reed (promoted to security guard), Tony Jacobs (promoted to soldier), Jim Laferro (killed), Bowery Gang (killed) *Citizens - Virgil Sollozzo (killed), Sameth Clinton (left the mafia), Rodney Aquigliaro (killed), Remigio Puricci (killed) *The Pony - Silver Spoon Gallery Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Don Samuele Tattaglia. Oscar.png|Don Osvaldo Altobello. Rico_Tattaglia_old.jpg|Don Rico Tattaglia. Bruno_Tattaglia.png|Underboss Bruno Tattaglia. Tattaglias.jpg Tattaglia_icon.png|Tattaglia crest. Tattaglia_hobby.jpg|Tattaglia's main hobby. Tattaglia_mansion.jpg|Tattaglia Mansion. Jim Reed.png|Jim Reed. Freddie.jpg|Lawyer Freddie Nobile. Twisted_Silver_Spoon.png|$ilver $poon, Tattaglia's pony. Luigi_Tattaglia.jpg|Current don, Luigi Tattaglia. Category:Families Category:Tattaglias Category:Gangs Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Antagonists Category:Capitalists Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil